jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Cardan-Klasse Raumstation
miniatur|rechts|Eine [[Cardan V-Klasse Raumstation|''Cardan V''-Klasse Raumstation]] Die Raumstationen der Cardan-Klasse sind Multifunktions-Raumstationen, die sowohl als Docks, Forschungsstationen, Schiffswerften und Kampfstationen eingesetzt wurden. Geschichte Während der Klonkriege erkannte die Galaktische Republik, dass sie zusätzliche Kampfstationen zur Verteidigung bedrohter Planeten benötigte. Daher gab sie bei den Kuat Triebwerkswerften die Entwicklung einer neuen Raumstation in Auftrag, die diesem mit der Cardan-Klasse gerecht wurden. Jedoch wurden während des Krieges nur einige Prototypen hergestellt und die Serienproduktion lief erst zu Kriegsende an, weshalb die Auslieferung erst an das Imperium erfolgte. Außerdem verwendeten die Kuat Triebwerkswerften mehrere dieser Stationen in ihren eigenen Werften. Nachdem sich die ersten Modelle bewährt hatten, aber eine zu geringe Verteidigungsleistung aufwiesen, begannen die Kuat Triebwerkswerften größere, stärker bewaffnete Modelle zu entwickeln, die das Imperium bei fast allen seinen Welten, bevorzugt jedoch im mittleren und äußeren Rand sowie entlang der Perlemianischen Handelsstraße und der Hydianischen Handelsstraße, einsetzte. Die Erfahrung, die die Kuat Triebwerkswerften während der Konstruktion dieser Stationen sammelte, wurde später auch beim bei Bau von Supersternzerstörern und dem Zweiten Todesstern eingesetzt. Technik [[Bild:Cardan Va.jpg|miniatur|links|Detailansicht auf eine Cardan-V]] Die Cardan-Klasse ist modular aufgebaut, so dass jede Station um weitere Module ergänzt werden kann, um sie zu einer größeren Variante bis hin zur ''Cardan'' V-Klasse auszubauen. Dabei verfügt jedes Modul über eigene Waffensysteme und einen Hangar, der mit mindestens einer Staffel TIE-Jäger sowie weiteren Schiffen, meist Fähren der ''Lambda''-Klasse, bestückt ist. Jeder dieser Hangar wird von Überwachungszentren oberhalb dem Hangar kontrolliert, von denen auch die Sicherheitstruppen der Station ihre Einsätze leiten lassen. Auch die Schildstärke wird mit jeder Ausbaustufe besser, so dass die größten Stationen sogar einer feindlichen Angriffsflotte trotzen können. Insgesamt ist ihre Kampfkraft zwar nicht ganz so groß wie die der Verteidigungsstationen von Golan Arms, dafür können die Cardan-Stationen aber auch als Forschungslabors, Wartungseinrichtungen und Schiffswerft eingesetzt werden, wobei jedes Modul einer Station eine andere Aufgaben erfüllen kann, was die Cardan-Klasse besonders vielseitig macht. Die Tatsache, dass auf einer solchen Station genügend Vorräte gelagert werden können, dass sie bis zu zwei Jahre auf sich allein gestellt überstehen kann, ermöglicht es, sie auch außerhalb eines Planetensystems im interstellaren Raum einzusetzen. Sie kann einem Sternzerstörer der ''Imperium''-Klasse in ihrem Trockendock aufnehmen, um ihn zu warten oder einen neuen Zerstörer von Grund auf bauen. Darüberhinaus können bis zu vier weitere, kleinere Schlachtschiffe aufgenommen werden und häufig patrouillieren einige Schiffe der ''Tartan''-Klasse und ''Acclamator II''-Klasse in der unmittelbaren Nähe der Station und können bei einem Angriff zur Hilfe gerufen werden. Galerie Bild:Cardan I.jpg|''Cardan I''-Klasse Bild:Cardan II.jpg|''Cardan II''-Klasse Bild:Cardan III.jpg|''Cardan III''-Klasse Bild:Cardan IV.jpg|''Cardan IV''-Klasse Bild:Cardan V.jpg|''Cardan V''-Klasse Hinter den Kulissen Lange Zeit waren die Cardan-Klasse Raumstationen nur aus dem Spiel Empire at War als „Imperiale Raumstation“ bekannt, wo sie die Grundlage sämtlicher Raumaktivitäten des Imperiums bildeten. Erst Jahre später wurde am 26. Juni 2008 auf der Webseite von Wizards of the Coast der Name und Hintergrund dieser Stationen zusammen mit ihren spieltechnischen Werten für die Saga Edition des Star Wars Rollenspiels bekannt gegeben. Quellen * * * Kategorie:Raumstationsklassen en:Cardan-class space station es:Estación espacial clase Cardan fi:Cardan-luokan avaruusasema Kategorie:Legends